


Дуэты в одиночестве

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Gen, Spiders, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон знакомится с Шерлоком. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. И это хорошо.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 4





	Дуэты в одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Чувствуй себя так, будто жизнь только началась,  
И не пой больше дуэты в одиночестве...

«Дуэты в одиночестве» – Элтон Джон

***

В конце концов, принять решение уехать оказалось легко. Было слишком много криков. Слишком много насилия. Всё это измотало его, и он подумал, что если не выберется сейчас, то, может быть, уже никогда не выберется. Сентиментальность вообще не входила в это решение. Если здесь и была когда-то любовь, то она давно исчезла.

Поэтому Джон Ватсон вернулся в свою комнату и бросил кое-какие вещи в спортивную сумку. Он подождал до тех пор, пока из гостиной не перестали доноситься звуки, а затем спустился по лестнице и вышел за дверь, больше не вступая в конфронтацию.

А затем он вышел в холодную лондонскую ночь, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда идти и что делать дальше. Долгое время он просто шёл, гадая, что же такого он сделал, чтобы превратить свою жизнь в такой беспорядок. Честно говоря, он ничего не мог придумать.

Ноги сами его привели в Гайд-парк – место назначения, которое, поскольку было уже далеко за полночь, включало в себя перебрасывание рюкзака через забор, а затем перелезание через него. Найдя уединённую скамейку, он растянулся на ней, используя сумку как подушку.

Часть его хотела просто плакать, потому что его жизнь была таким куском дерьма. Но прежде чем он успел пролить хоть одну слезу, усталость последних нескольких дней (а может быть, и всей его жизни) настигла его, и он заснул.

– А ты когда-нибудь задумывался о социальном взаимодействии крабоподобных шипастых кругопрядов*?

Джон резко проснулся от этого голоса и сел, паника заставила его вытянуть обе руки в защитном жесте, рождённом долгой практикой.

– О, хорошо, что ты проснулся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подержал фонарик и включил его тогда, когда я скажу. Выбор времени очень важен.

Джон всё ещё дрожал от выброса адреналина.

– Кто... да кто ты такой, чёрт возьми? – наконец ему удалось выговорить это.

– Я уже сказал.

– Я просто спал.

– Едва ли я виноват, что ты меня не слушал.

Джон пристально посмотрел на мальчика, который выглядел примерно его ровесником – семнадцать лет, а может, и чуть моложе. Он был выше Джона и гораздо худее, одет в длинное тёмное пальто, синие джинсы и тёмно-зелёную рубашку на пуговицах. В лунном свете он казался очень бледным, а его волосы представляли собой буйство тёмных кудрей. Роскошный, очень роскошный.

Он нетерпеливо вздохнул.

– Ох, ради всего святого! Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. – Ох, да, этот чрезвычайно роскошный голос, который странным образом заставил Джона подумать о растопленном тёмном шоколаде, шёл вместе со всем остальным. – И чтобы избежать ещё более скучной светской болтовни, ты – Джон Ватсон.

Джон почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть.

– Как?..

– Ох, пожалуйста. На твоём рюкзаке есть багажная бирка.

Джон почувствовал, что его дыхание наконец-то пришло в норму. Затем он нахмурился.

– Почему ты ползал вокруг меня?

Шерлок Холмс [было ли когда-нибудь более шикарное, более нелепое имя?] испустил вздох, который, казалось, свидетельствовал о том, насколько тот терпелив.

– Как я уже сказал, – пробормотал он, сердито чеканя каждое слово – я провожу исследование ночных привычек крабоподобных шипастых кругопрядов. Я уж точно не «ползал» вокруг тебя. С чего бы это? У тебя же нет ничего такого, что стоило бы украсть.

Ну, это было немного грубо, но Джон действительно не мог спорить с правдой данного утверждения, поэтому ничего не сказал.

– Ну а теперь ты готов?

Иногда Джон чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя так глупо.

– Готов к чему?

– Чтобы держать фонарик, конечно! Боже... как же ты вообще функционируешь с таким ограниченным мозгом?

– Да, верно, именно так можно заставить кого-то помочь, – сухо заметил Джон. Затем, сам не зная почему, он протянул руку, чтобы Шерлок мог вложить в неё фонарик.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Отлично.

Они подошли к основанию большого дуба, укрывавшего скамейку, и присели на корточки. Большая паутина тянулась от дерева к соседнему кусту.

– Я собираюсь положить это... – Шерлок откуда-то извлёк нечто похожее на мёртвого паука. – ...прямо здесь, внизу. – Он осторожно положил его рядом с небольшим отверстием в стволе дерева. Затем появилось маленькое увеличительное стекло, и Джон задумался, что же ещё могло находиться в карманах этого невероятного пальто. – Когда я скажу, немедленно включи фонарик.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, всё ещё не имея ни малейшего представления ни о том, что, чёрт возьми, делает Шерлок, ни о том, почему он на самом деле ему помогает.

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем из дыры в дереве показались несколько большебрюхих чёрных пауков с жёлтыми отметинами и направились к мёртвому собрату. Пока они роились вокруг него, Шерлок прошептал:

– Давай!

Джон нажал на выключатель, и всё вокруг залило светом, словно это было какое-то место преступления. Шерлок наклонился ближе к земле, вглядываясь в увеличительное стекло и жадно наблюдая за пауками.

Почти не интересуясь пауками, Джон вместо этого наблюдал за Шерлоком и был совершенно очарован выражением жадного любопытства на лице другого мальчика. Просто наблюдать за ним, казалось, помогало облегчить боль, которую Джон испытывал так долго. То, что кто-то вроде Шерлока Холмса мог существовать, делало мир менее уродливым местом.

За очень короткое время пауки вернулись в дыру, удивительно быстро забрав с собой труп. Вздохнув, Шерлок откинулся на спинку скамейки.

– Это было хорошо? – спросил Джон.

– Это было восхитительно. – Затем Шерлок взглянул на него. – И ты очень хорошо справился, Джон.

Джон почувствовал небольшой прилив гордости в груди.

Ни один из мальчиков не пошевелился.

– Куда ты собираешься пойти, Джон? – наконец спросил Шерлок.

– Что?

Шерлок подтянул ноги к груди и посмотрел на Джона, который чувствовал себя так, будто его... заметили.

Он так привык к тому, что на него не обращают внимания, что было довольно странно чувствовать, будто кто-то действительно его видит.

Пронзительный взгляд Шерлока не дрогнул.

– Ну, ты сбежал из дома, но я не думаю, что тебе есть куда идти. Ни друзей, ни семьи, у которых тебе было бы удобно остановится.

– Как ты... ох, не обращай внимания. – Даже при таком коротком знакомстве он каким-то образом понял, что объяснение всё равно получит.

Шерлок заговорил спокойно, без прежней язвительности:

– Ты находишься в парке посреди ночи. Довольно холодной ночи. С наспех упакованной сумкой.

Он помолчал немного, потом снял с шеи шарф и накинул его на Джона.

– Твоя куртка недостаточно тёплая.

Джон хотел что-то сказать, но только позволил шарфу согреть себя; от него пахло каким-то дорогим мылом и, как ни странно, пряностями, которые он не мог определить.

– Вокруг твоего левого глаза есть несколько почти исчезнувших синяков. И твоё правое запястье только недавно зажило от скручивающего перелома. Не так уж сложно было понять, что ты решил сегодня вечером больше не мириться с жестоким обращением.

Джон знал, что его лицо покраснело.

– Боже... – пробормотал он.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не надо смущаться, – твёрдо сказал он. – Ты ни в чём не виноват, Джон. И я думаю, что это было очень смело – решиться уйти.

Прежде чем Джон успел придумать, что сказать дальше, тишину разорвал громкий крик.

– Эй, что вы тут вдвоём делаете?

Они оба посмотрели на дорогу и увидели полицейского из патруля.

– Беги! – громко крикнул Шерлок.

Джон схватил свою сумку и помчался за ним. Шерлок, казалось, знал, куда бежит, так что это, вероятно, было не в первый раз, когда что-то подобное происходило. Звук их немолодого преследователя вскоре стих, но они продолжали бежать, пока внезапно Шерлок не остановился рядом с почти незаметной дверью в стене. Он без труда открыл её, и они оказались на тротуаре сразу за парком.

Джон прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Один взгляд на лицо Шерлока – и он разразился хихиканьем. После секундного замешательства Шерлок тоже начал смеяться.

– Боже, – улыбнулся Джон. – Это была самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

– А ещё ты решил сбежать, не взяв с собой смену белья, – усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон чуть опять не спросил «как?» – но только усмехнулся и покачал головой. Через мгновение он успокоился, скользнув одной рукой в шарф вокруг шеи.

– У меня есть тётя в Брайтоне, – сказал он. – Она возьмёт меня к себе.

– В Брайтоне? – Шерлок, казалось, обдумал это, а затем коротко кивнул. – Это подходит.

– Подходит для чего?

– Это всего в нескольких минутах езды на поезде. На тот случай, если мне снова понадобится твоя помощь.

– А такое может случиться? – Джон надеялся, что в его голосе не прозвучало отчаянного нетерпения, хотя, по правде говоря, он чувствовал именно это.

– Совершенно определённо. Мне очень давно нужен компетентный помощник. – Если мысль о том, что семнадцатилетнему юноше нужен помощник, была немного нелепой, то в данный момент ни один из них не хотел об этом упоминать.

Джон опустил голову.

– Я могу это сделать.

– Конечно, можешь. – Шерлок улыбнулся. – Но сегодня вечером пойдём ко мне домой.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Твои родители не будут возражать?

– Они за границей, как обычно. Есть только мой дурацкий брат, и ему всё равно, чем я занимаюсь, потому что он сам очень занят.

– А чем же он тогда занимается?

Шерлок издал какой-то звук.

– О, он занимает какую-то очень незначительную должность в правительстве. Хотя через пять лет или около того он, без сомнения, будет всем заправлять. Страшное существо. Но не обращай на него внимания. Пойдём.

– Если ты уверен...

– Я всегда уверен, Джон.

– Х-м-м... – согласился Джон. – Всё в порядке. Я иду.

– Отлично. У тебя восстановилось дыхание?

– Я готов, если ты готов. – Он снова поднял сумку, и они медленно пошли по направлению к Найтсбриджу. – Так для чего же всё это было нужно? С пауками?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся ему и принялся объяснять эксперимент более подробно, чем это было необходимо. И всё же Джон радостно слушал, кивая и время от времени отвечая искренним «великолепно» или «блестяще», когда они шли бок о бок по ночному Лондону.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

* – Крабоподобные шипастые кругопряды (англ. Crablike Spiny Orb Weaver или лат. Gasteracantha) – вид аранеоморфных пауков из семейства пауков-кругопрядов, обитает в США (Калифорния и Флорида), Южной и Центральной Америках, а также на Багамских островах. Представители рода Рогатые пауки (Gasteracantha) встречаются в Новом Свете, Китае, Индии, Таиланде, на Суматре, в Африке, но не в Англии.

Про пауков в Англии <http://rusinfo.co.uk/faq/otlichiya-i-osobennosti/otlichiya-i-osobennosti-anglii/vy-ved-vryad-li-znali-chto-v-anglii>  
Название рода Gasteracantha происходит от греческого слова γαστήρ («живот»). Этот небольшой паучок имеет множество названий – шипастый паук, шипастый кругопряд, рогатый паук. Внешний вид паука весьма необычен. Вширь паук больше, чем в длину. Так длина тела самки составляет 5-9 мм, а ширина – 10-13 мм.

Почитать про них можно здесь <https://animalreader.ru/shipastyj-pauk-gasteracantha-cancriformis-foto.html>  
Небольшой определитель пауков для восточной части США и Канады <http://www.dpughphoto.com/spiders.htm>

Т.к. цикл историй музыкальный, то вот интересный факт: «Лабораторные исследования брачного поведения показывают, самцы посещают женские паутинные сети и используют 4-х кратный вибрирующий ритм на шелковой паутине, чтобы привлечь самку».

И ещё про пауков и музыку: этим летом американский музыкант Джейми Стюарт (Jamie Stewart) выпустил новую композицию своего проекта Xiu Xiu под названием «Crablike Spiny Orb Weaver» которая войдёт в благотворительную компиляцию «Reels For Relief».  
<https://m.vk.com/wall-48150309_11051>

Перевод текста песни «Duets for One» Элтона Джона (Elton John) – на Амальгаме  
<https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/elton_john/duets_for_one.html>  
Не читайте последние строчки, пусть будет только «life has just begun» – «жизнь только начинается».  
Послушать <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QLePAsW9KlI>

И, наконец, есть фильм «Duet For One» («Дуэт для солиста») Кончаловского, о скрипачке Стефани Андерсон.

***

У этой истории есть продолжение... ;)


End file.
